


Fun at the Fair

by killerweasel



Series: From Ink and Chalk to Scales and Stars [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju!Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann go to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun at the Fair

Title: Fun at the Fair  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 1,308  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt and Hermann go to the fair.

 

 

 _Hermann, if we go to the fair again next year, I want you to keep me away from those deep fried cookies._ Newt groaned softly as Hermann rubbed his swollen stomach. _Why did they have to taste so good?_

"Perhaps if you hadn't eaten those after having a bucket of french fries, a meatball sub, three different types of hot dogs, an ear of corn, and a piece of fried dough as large as your head, you wouldn't be quite so miserable." Hermann shook his head. "I have to admit I was completely unprepared for what happened today."

 _When Ron the postman invited us, I didn't know we were going to be the grand marshals. I always wanted to be a rock star, you know? But this was the first time I actually felt like one._ Newt opened his eyes. _We haven't really been out in public since I've changed. I'm glad it went okay._

"Me too. It was much more enjoyable than I expected." Reaching out, Hermann ran his hand from Newt's chin down to his stomach. Newt made a noise like a purr as Hermann repeated the action. "I am still amused those girls painted your claws with nail polish when they discovered the face paint wouldn't stick to your skin properly."

 _You're just jealous you don't have sparkly Kaiju blue nails, Hermann._ The nail polish sparkled as Newt wiggled his fingers. _And how cool were those butter sculptures of us?_

"That was... different." Hermann picked up his cell and scrolled through the pictures. "They even managed to get my cowlick. I never imagined I would one day be immortalized with dairy products." He frowned. "What will they do with the sculptures after the fair ends tomorrow? Will they eat us?"

 _Nah. I heard someone say they use parts of it for next year's art._ Newt eased himself over onto his stomach. _Apparently it was a butter cow last year._

"Ah. Good. I find the idea of people devouring us or slathering us on toast a bit disconcerting." Hermann glanced over to the corner of the room at the giant plush robot. "I can't believe I managed to win one of those carnival games. I was always under the impression they were rigged."

 _That might just be the neatest thing anyone has ever won for me. The look on the guy's face when you managed to stand the bottle up on the first try was priceless._ He grinned as he rested his head on Hermann's thigh. _The robot is almost as tall as you are._

"Do you want to go back again tomorrow? I'd like to see the racing pigs and I understand there is a concert followed by fireworks in the evening."

 _That sounds like fun._ Newt yawned. _Make sure you send those pictures of us with the sculptures to everyone._

"I'll do it in the morning." Hermann set his cell on the table by the bed and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Newton."

_Sweet dreams, Hermann._


End file.
